The Next Frontier
by The Thirteenth Doctor
Summary: When a young man learns too much, he is taken from everything he knows and drafted to serve in the most classified military installation in the world: the SGC. Immediately thrown into the Tau'ri-Goa'uld war, how will he learn to accept the change and fight against the strongest enemy the Earth has ever known? Rated M for language and violence. NOTE: Updating by end of August.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Listen to me, I'm not crazy! The gate exists somewhere, and I'm going to find it. I just need a little more time!" I screamed at my manager, Charles.

"I don't care," he calmly answered, looking more than a little pissed.. "Your research is taking this company nowhere. If you could get any form of solid evidence, James, I might publish your article. But, yet again, all you have is speculation and empty claims. I have no choice now. Get your belongings and get the hell out. Consider yourself unemployed."

I knew this was coming. "Fine. This place is far too confining anyways. Just know this: when I find the Stargate, I swear you will be the first to know!" With that, I turned and walked out of Charles' office, making sure to close the door behind myself. No need to break anything.

"Yeah, just kill my research. I'm mere days from revealing the government's secrets, and you fire me. Just wait, I will find the goddamn gate," I muttered to myself as I walked through the building. Thankfully, I didn't have far to go or much to retrieve. As I moved towards the elevator, someone came out of nowhere and ran right into me! Everything I was carrying spilled onto the floor.

"Hey, idiot! Watch where you're going!" I yelled.

"I am sorry. I did not see you there. Please, allow me to assist you," the man said. His voice was quiet and formal. Way too formal.

As I reached for some papers, I asked, "Where are you from? I don't remember seeing you here." He didn't say anything in response. He gave me the last of my stuff, and he just walked away. As he left, I swore something on his forehead glinted at me, like gold. "Huh...strange man."

The rest of my trip home was far too uneventful. After eating lunch, I grabbed my laptop, which had been charging since I left for work. Opening it, I pulled up Firefox and found my blog site. Turns out, people on the Internet believe your theories more than your bosses. I turned on my webcam and began recording.

"Hello, world. I'm back, but I've been fired by my jerk boss. I petition for more time to complete my research, and he fires me for, and I quote, 'wasting his time'. How is unraveling a government conspiracy a waste of time? The Stargate is in the US, I know that much. No confirmed location, but I suspect it's here, in Colorado. Tomorrow, I'm going to search for decommissioned military commands. One of them will-ow!" I stopped and reached for the back of my neck, as I felt a stabbing pain there. I found something in my neck, and I pulled it out. It was-a tranquilizer dart! The webcam was still recording, so I tried to finish the video.

"Someone found me! The...government finally found me! Don't give up! If I can, I... will post my research...use it...find...the..." I fell to the floor, slowly falling into darkness. As I gave in, I knew I was being taken hostage.

"General, let me do my job. The sedative Teal'c gave him was too strong. You're lucky he's even alive. As it is, he might-General!" I faintly made out.

I heard footsteps approaching me. They stopped on my left, and I was forced into a sitting position. I managed to force my eyes open, and all I saw was a bald man in officer uniform.

"Son, tell me something. How the hell did you find anything about the Stargate?" the man asked. I figured he was the general.

"Ah, so the gate does exist. I knew you people were hiding something," I whispered. I felt great, despite not being able to feel my legs.

"General, please! Let me do my job!" A doctor ran up and helped me back down. The general moved back. "My name is Dr. Frasier. General Hammond is the authority of this base. Don't worry, you're going to be fine," she said.

"Yeah, right. Let me guess, you're going to execute me for attempting to unearth your secrets?"

The general walked back to my side. "On the contrary, son. We're recruiting you. Your knowledge may prove useful. I understand you have an advanced degree in quantum physics?" he inquired.

Recruit me? For what? "I'm flattered, really. But, why?"

Frasier answered, "We need your expertise. This might be hard to believe, but the country has been fighting a war for several years. A war against aliens. We need your-"

"Wait, aliens? You can't be serious!"

"Unfortunately, we are serious, " Hammond explained. "The Goa'uld, our enemies, are a race of parasites. They take humans and force them to become hosts for them. There is only so much we can do, and we need your help."

"Fine. If it's help you need, I will do what I can."

"Doctor?"

Frasier turned towards him with a worried look. "I can't say, but he seems in good health. He can leave now."

"Perfect. James, here's your new uniform. Get a weapon and get your ass to the Gate Room. SG-1 is waiting for their new team member. And, on behalf of everybody here, welcome to the SGC." Hammond walked away, leaving me confused. SGC? A whole damn military installation for one ancient artifact? What the hell is going on?

**Here's the first chapter of what will hopefully be a great story. Please review and all that crap.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just as the General instructed, I slipped the uniform on. Nice job designing the patches, I gotta give 'em that. Thankfully, I knew how to handle a weapon, and even had a preference. The halls were so...plain. The weapons room had nearly anything a man could ever need. I took a 9mm pistol and an M4 assault rifle. I also located a pack near the ammo, and I loaded the pack with as many rounds as I could fit. As I finished, a siren started going off. I heard a voice say, "Chevron 1 encoded!" I realized they were dialing the gate in, but how?

A small group of soldiers passed by the weapons depot, so I figured they were heading for the Stargate. I tagged along, sprinting through several passages before reaching a blast door. "Chevron 2 encoded!" The door slid open, and I ran in, unprepared for what I would see. The gate was even larger than I thought, and the inner ring was spinning for no apparent reason. "Chevron 3 engaged!" The lower right prong lit up. As I observed the gate, something grabbed me from behind. I spun around, ready to fight, but instead I saw the man from the office!

"Please, do not be alarmed. We will not hurt you," he said. I saw the reason for the shiny forehead: he had some sort of gold mark implanted in his head! "Chevron 4 engaged!" the voice yelled.

One of the other people came up to me, an older guy. "Teal'c, I think you mean we won't hurt him yet," he said in a sarcastic tone, pushing Teal'c away. "Hi. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, and this is Teal'c. The two over there are Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson. And, you are?"

"James Watson, former journalist."

"Pleased to meet you. Now, get your head on straight. We're leaving real soon."

Jack and Teal'c walked away, leaving me more than a little confused. "Chevron 5 engaged." I walked up to the ramp attached to the gate, waiting for something to happen. "Chevron 6 encoded!" "Where's Watson-Teal'c, get him away from the Stargate now!" I heard Jack order. I turned around, and all I saw was Teal'c grabbing me and forcing me down, behind the gate.

"What was that for!?" I exclaimed.

"Chevron 7 locked!" As this was spoken, the gate began to glow and a wormhole materialized inside the ring, spitting out a massive event horizon. The protrusion was quickly retracted, and the gate began to glimmer like water.

Teal'c let me up. He didn't even look hurt by the impact! "That is why."

Carter came running up, looking very concerned. "I thought you knew how the gate works! If Teal'c hadn't grabbed you when he did, there would be nothing left of you! The gate would have vaporized you instantly!"

She and Teal'c walked away, leaving me alone. I brushed myself off and followed them.

"...The inhabitants of the planet appear peaceful. Goa'uld are likely present, so be prepared to-" As I heard that, my head started pounding. A low moan escaped my lips. Instinctively, I grabbed my temples and sank down. The room disappeared, replaced by a place I didn't know. A disembodied voice started speaking in my mind. "The Goa'uld are parasites. They take humans as hosts. None have been able to fight against them once infected, until now." I felt a light prick on my arm. The noise started to fade, and the real world came back.

"What's going on? I thought he was healthy!" I suddenly realized that everyone was standing over me, watching for any reactions. I moved my hands so I could get up, and three soldiers helped me onto my feet.

Jack came over to me, and grabbed my shirt. "Don't do that again, kid. Had us scared there."

Carter looked more intrigued than worried. "What if he's reacting to the gate? The naquadah may be affecting his brain, like a–" I stopped her mid-sentence with a wave.

"I...had a hallucination. I saw a short, grayish-brown alien. It said something about...Goa'uld. What the hell is a Goa'uld?"

Carter's eyes lit up like tiny suns when she caught that. "You've met an Asgard? When?"

O'Neill gave her an exhausted glance. "Why does it matter?"

"Sir, if he's met an Asgard, he might have other secrets locked in his subconscious. He might have plans for weapons we couldn't even fathom."

Teal'c responded to my original question. "A Goa'uld is an alien parasite. They burrow into a victim's neck and latch onto the brain, taking over the host. The host is then repressed until virtually nothing is left. The Goa'uld are served by Jaffa, who themselves carry larval Goa'uld until ready for a host."

"How do you know so much about them? You're human, aren't you?"

A third man walked over. He had huge glasses and a calm, intelligent look about him. "He is actually a Jaffa himself. He turned against his master two years ago and joined our struggle. Teal'c, show our friend what a larval Goa'uld looks like." Teal'c pulled his shirt up, revealing an X-shaped hole in his stomach. He shoved his hand into the...pouch, I guess, and removed a snake-like creature from the sac. It was long, pink, and had four long fangs. He replaced it after I saw it.

"The Jaffa have a symbiotic relationship with the larva. In return for a growth chamber, the Goa'uld provides the Jaffa with enhanced strength and healing powers. However, the symbiote is the only immune system Teal'c has. Without the larva, he would die within hours. Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Daniel Jackson, the resident expert on ancient cultures." I was about to introduce myself, but the general's voice resounded through the gate room.

"SG-1, you have a go. Good luck."

"Time to go, kid. See you on the other side," Jack called out, running through the gate. He simply disappeared, only creating a slight ripple in the wormhole. Teal'c and Carter followed right behind him, vanishing before my eyes. Jackson and I went up to the gate, but I stopped short. I reached out and touched the surface. It shimmered like a pond, and I noticed Jackson's presence. I nodded and stepped forward, the gate room disappearing as I stepped into the unknown.


End file.
